


My Strings

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finally realizes something</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Puppet"

I know I always complain about being everyone's puppet, but I never realized who was really pulling my strings. For years I followed her from graveyard to graveyard, through one apocalypse after another. And I knew that the darkness pulled on her, but she always came home to me.

I thought that I could be enough. True, I wasn't a slayer, or a vampire, or a military super boy, but I was a Scooby, and years of fighting alongside her had to count for something, right?

Apparently not.

I've always only been a puppet to her; one she could move and manipulate to her own gains. And even though I know it now, I still can't hate her. God help me I still love her, and I'd still willing follow her into battle if she asked me tomorrow.

I guess I'm just not ready to cut my strings.


End file.
